A Life In The Eyes of a Hunter
by Kurapikalover
Summary: Sakura was just a normal fun loving Hunter X Hunter fangirl when she was entangled with the fate of the ant King. CAn she confess her true love to Kurapika?


Disclaimer: before anything else. I disown the characters from Hunter X Hunter, Frankenstein and Harry Potter. I do not own them in any way so please don't sue me. Frank and Mr. J is my creation.

"A Life In The Eyes of a Hunter"

"Oh my god, Sakura, you are so into Hunter X Hunter"

"That is because Togashi Yoshihiro is such a genius. And... "

"Yes. Yes. You wish you were in it.You know it is really unhealthy for you to worship this insanity right"

"What are you calling insanity"

"Whatever, Sakura, I'll see you on Monday"

I can't understand. Hunter X Hunter is such a good book. It has an exciting story, not something to read by indolent people. He makes other books seems as if they are just children's books. Not that I have anything against them.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Want something to eat dear?"

"No thanks, mom. I'll be in my room"

I love my room. It's here where I kill my remorse, think of rudimentary morals, where I condone, the ones who crossed the wrong paths, and just be a drolly clown when no once is around. I run my finger along the big closet lined with volumes of Hunter X Hunter. I reached over to pull out the book. The ground shook. An earthquake. It ended almost immediately when it started. It was a very strong but small earthquake. My volume fourteen of Hunter X Hunter fell.

"Ack! My book!" I screamed. Picking it up and cradling it in my arms. I can't help it. I have so much love in this book the same as how a mother loves her child.

"Mom, did you feel that earthquake?"

"What are you talking about dear?"

What? "There was an earthquake two seconds ago"

"No there wasn't."

"But, mom, there..."

"Go take a bath, dear"

"I felt it!" I could see that my mom is becoming annoyed.

I really wish I can go inside the book. I sat on my bed with my back on the bed post and flipped open the first page. A white light beamed blinded me for a second. When it cleared, a blond haired teenager appeared before me.

"We need your help!" He raged.

"I know you!" I bellowed. "You are Kurapika! I can't believe it! Kurapika from Hunter X Hunter!"

He stared at me in with one eye brow tilted. "Just come with me!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the book.

A white light like the one earlier came and covered us. I can't believe it.

We're inside a dark dank cave, dripping with fog water. It was silent everywhere. The teenager quickly pushed me behind tall a tall bush and jumps in there himself. I peeked from the big rock.

"What's going....."

He put his finger on his lips. "Shhh... Quiet."

I turned to look forward. No sooner, ravens sped out from their nests and wild deer leaped out as if they are being attacked.

"Come back you," shouted a burly bear. He was wearing a loin cloth around his waist and was carrying claw like forks. A koala-headed man in tuxedo came out behind him.

"You will never be able to catch prey of you continue to chase them like this you know."

"Well, this is how I was taught to hunt."

"You fool! The King gave us brains for us to use." Wow, for a short guy, he sure is venerable."We have to hunt humans, not worthless animals. Humans have this special taste in them that our King wants, and it is not on any meat of animals." They left.

"Whew! That was close." He sighed.

"Why are they hunting humans?" I asked.

"The Chimera ant King is born and is gathering people with nen. He eats and soaks up their powers. They plan on to build a new biological world," he paused. "We need your help." My helps?

I guess it was safe to go out because he stood up and stepped out. Big evergreens and oaks covered us and tangling us with vines and vines of hanging ivies. Dead skeletons of soldiers were everywhere. Some were rotting but mostly are covered with little threads of spider webs. It's also decorated with pots and jars that looked like the one's in the museum.

"Wait! What? I can't even run a mile in 10 minutes. You are asking me to save the world?"

"No. I am asking you to help us save this world. Your world's not stirred in any way."

"Wait! Am I a character in the book now?"

"Um... No. This is a chapter of the book where not everyone can see. I'll explain that in some other time. Right now we have to go to the Hunters Society Building."

"Do I get to learn nen?"

"Yes. First, we have to get out of here without...." A sharp boomerang sword lacerated Kurapika's right arm. Something shadow-black was prying at us behind the big evergreens. Another loud hiss and at the corner of my eye, I see something whitish. Kurapika grabbed me and pushed be down. The tree that was behind us was covered in white spider webs.

"Aw. That was a waste. I missed." A giant ten feet tall black widow came out from her hiding place. Kurapika's eyes grew scarlet red. It was in his blood. I can't blame him. The Spiders, killed his whole tribesmen in one day! NO TIME TO THINK. DUCK! Another rope of web blasted towards us.

I grabbed a large rock and threw it at her with full strength. It hit her big black butt. She screamed, or rather screeched loudly. Kurapika's eyes became ocean-blue color, but also has a hit of I've-got-an-idea gleam.

"Her weakness is her stomach." He whispered to me then jumps in between the spider's legs and thrust his dowsing chain at her.

No! I don't want to get into this fight. I want to go home, where I am safe is inside a cushion with lots and lots of blankets. My feet started running by itself. I closed my eyes.

My body bounced then stuck on to some gooey thing. My hands and legs cannot move. The spider lady laughed. "I've gotten you little girl." Kurapika was struggling to free his hands from the thick sticky webs wrapped around his hands.

"Sakura!" He shouted. "Don't look at her in the eyes." Kurapika's right eye was closed and bleeding.

That is it! No one hurts my Kurapika! I thrust my arms. I can hear her body clumsily stomping over grass towards me. Another kick and I am almost completely free. I ran towards the cave but then more spider webs are enclosing me.

"Stupid girl," she laughed. "Like you'll escape Helena's webs."

I can see a skeleton soldier with a sword in his hands. "Beggars can't be choosers."I jumped in between her legs then slid down towards the skeleton, grabbed the sword then ran towards the spider lady. "If I can't turn back, might as well go forward." I thrust the sword in her big spider butt. She screamed in pain then collapsed with a big thud.

He struggled on getting out. "Help me with this."

"We have to get back now."

"How?"

"I told you. Walk." He walks away

"What? It's probably miles from here." I followed.

"Well, you just defeated that demon." He's walking faster this time.

"Because I was angry." I walk faster too.

"Well, use your anger well."

"You don't use YOUR anger well. You almost got yourself killed once by the Ryoudan."

He stopped. Then took smaller steps.

"Um.. Sorry."

"It's all right."

I don't believe him. It is never all right concerning Spiders.

"Sakura, there's a cut in your arm."

"It's okay. It's just a cut"

"In here, no cut is a mere cut."

"Well, you have a cut too."

"I can cure myself."

"I feel fine." My head rolled a little. I lost balance.

"He watch it."

"It's okay." I stood up.

"No! You are not. Your arm is as sore as a radish."

Just then, I really did feel nauseous. I threw up my lunch. My legs feel weak. I collapsed onto the dirt. My eyelids were lead heavy.

"What? Where am I?"

"You are in the Hunter Society Medical Wing," answered the old man with the long beard.

"President Nateru."

"Hush. Lie down. Rest."

I see Kurapika sitting on a chair with an arm brace sling over his neck.

"Tomorrow, you will start to train nen." Kurapika announced.

I close my eyes and slept for the longest time.

"Try to use gyo."

"Concentrate aura on the eyes."

"What do you see?" He lifted his index finger and made an invisible number.

"The number four."

"Well done," he praised. "New lesson today. Hatsu."

"Wow, I get to learn my special abilities now?"

"Yes." He took out a goblet and scooped water from the river beside me. This type of training requires going outdoors as to not destroy any building. He picked up a piece of leaf from the ground then placed it on the brimful goblet of water.

"I remember this. If the water overflows, I am a strengthening type. If the water forms clouds, I am materialize type. If I.."

"All right! We will find out."

I placed my hand on the goblet's side and concentrated on emitting aura on to the goblet. The water trembled but did not overflow. Then blood colored clouds grew. The whole goblet filled with red blood colored liquid.

Kurapika dipped his finger and drew it in his mouth. "Blood. You are specialization type." He applauded. "Specialization members are hard to come by. Training should be easy."

Some other hunters were also training close to us. They glare at me. Probably jealous because in one week, I have learned Hatsu. It usually takes normal people to learn that in a month. There was this big guy who looks like Frankenstein lifting weights in the group.

"Sakura."

"Yes," I yelped.

"From now on, if you dreamed of something like a weapon, tell me."

"Okay."

"That's all for today. Be rested by tomorrow. But continue doing ten and ren every time."

"Um.. Kurapika, "I blushed.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," I stammered. "Um... wait. Teach me geometry."Getting a chance to stay with him is like winning a billion dollars. Smart. Strong. Handsome. Tall. All the features a girl is looking for is right there. Too bad he doesn't have any interests on me. What am I going to do?

"Don't worry. I do not neglect academic training too."

Just listen to the way he talks. He's so smart. Think I might faint. Wait. It's a good idea. Then he can carry me back in my room.

After day ten, we carried sleeping bags, flash lights, matches, oil, cups and a frying pan. The group of people who was training with me are coming along too. They were really the part of the "special trained hunters" that will destroy the King.

"How far do we still need to go?"

"I don't know exactly."

The smoking guy came back with ten fishes. "How many would like it raw?"

Five people raised their hands or paws or flippers or wings or claws. The remaining five others looked more human. This other guy looks like Frankenstein. The other looks like Hagrid from Harry Potter. And the sad part is, those ARE their names.

"I reckon the others wants it fried"

I nod. "I'll get the water." Kurapika handed me a tin bucket. I heaved it towards the clear river. I wish I could ride the float again. They wouldn't let the float go the whole way or else the mutated soldier ants will shoot us down and kill us.

"So, which direction are we going?"

"East. The map doesn't help much but there are tracks that I saw earlier.."

Whenever I see Kurapika talking, walking, blinking, pointing, and just about anything else, my heart's thumping like crazy. Sakura, this is just a mere crush. He's not even real. You can't just take him back to San Francisco and marry him. He belongs here in this world.

Hunter X Hunter is actually a newspaper article published in our world so that the people here who moved to our world can get the latest hunter scoop. Togashi Yoshihiro is the genius who made this special "traveling machine". When I go back, I would first be transferred into Yoshihiro Togashi's house, then he transfers me back to my room.

"Hey, girl! Give me that water."

"Don't throw the scales away. The bird guy would eat it."

"Pass me the frying pan."

"Shut up and just make the fire."

"Stop bossing me around"

"You know what? Sue me, I don't care"

"Serious fights are prohibited among members. Please respect the rules." Kurapika mouthed, still concentrating on the map. "I can't work with every body arguing."

"Kurapika." I whispered. "I can't sleep."

He mumbled.

"Kurapika."

"What?" He turned around from his sleeping bag to face me. I can feel myself blush again.

"I'm scared. What if the ants come and attack us right now? My nen is still not powerful enough." I wish I can see his face clearly. I'm scared of the dark. "I heard rustling noises."

"Hagrid is on guard. He'll tell us if he sees something."

"But."

"Hush.. Sleep."

That was the last of it. I felt sleepy, but happy. It's like he just sang a lullaby to me. Cling cling cling... The chains clanged.

Somehow, I woke up again. I looked into my glow in the dark watch. It says 1:00. I hate it when I have to wake up and pee. I don't feel like peeing. So I stare up the cloudless sky. Fire was cracking. Hagrid was asleep.

"Hey, you are supposed to stay awake."

"Snort."

"Hey, wake up." I slid out of my sleeping bag, picked up a stick and started poking him. "What's that noise?" I heard a violin playing soft melodies.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Hello?" I walk towards the song. It was beautiful but strangely suspiciously sounding. No one plays violin in the middle of the night. My legs disobeyed me and I just walked towards it. My eyes were fixed into a stare. When I had my consciousness back, my body's frozen solid. Trapped in a spider's web.

"My gratitude to Miss Widow for leaving these considerably useful webs," His cape swished together with the wind. He has two feathery moth feelers on top of his perfect snow white hair.

"I would appreciate it if I was not tangled by it."

"Sorry. I can see that you are surrounded with a fairly large amount of aura. Such rare prey is a certain delicacy fit for a King," he explained.

"No, you don't." I squirmed but the web just got tighter and tighter around me.

"Don't worry Miss. I am sure to serve you chopped so as not to arise lustful eyes."

"I don't do any of those. Why do you guys have to kill humans?" I demanded.

"Oh. Isn't it the same as why humans yearn for animal meat? Slaughter, I believe, is the word. So what is the difference? It's the food chain."

It's different. I did not kill them. I don't slaughter.

"Do not worry. You will not be alone. I know your little friends are here too," paused. "But I also understand that there is one you most fancy."

"How?"

"Hush." His feelers swayed in the air. "I sense the name is Kurapika."

My heart beats faster and faster. I can feel my face is burning.

"The last survivor of the supposedly wiped out Kuruta clan." He crossed his arms. "I will personally see to it that he will not feel alone."

My head burst hot lava . "Don't you dare touch him!" I glared.

"Do not worry." He caressed y cheeks as if nothing bad is happening. I spat.

"If you dare touch him, I swear I will ..."

He just laughed and rubbed my spit off his face with his hanky. "Little girls belong in castles, not in the jungle. But If her prince decides to play Robin Hood, I am sure that this little prince will come to the rescue."

"Shut up!"

" I'll make sure I will seize him for you if you want. Then the parting wouldn't be so sad."

For a guy that is smart, he sure couldn't understand shut up. My arm was hanging loose now. I concentrated my aura into forming it into a blade. My hand was weighted down with the giant blade. I swing it at my side and I was finally free of the webs.

"Well, it is really a shame. I do not fancy women's blood in my hands. A fight is as you wish. But if you die right now, you shan't be able to confess to your true love." He can read my mind by flicking those antennae. But I guess the information about me getting more powerful if I am really angry. My sword has power of its own. It becomes poison if I slash the King.

"Killing the boy would be...." Slash. Thump.

"I really did mean what I say."

He twitched. "I can ensure you that he will die under the hands of my King."

"Shut up!" I stabbed his chest. My tears started to roll down. I really do love Kurapika. He's the first boy to be nice to me. When I was crying because I missed my mom, he was there to lend a shoulder to me. None of my friends ever did that. Not ever.

"Sakura!" Kurapika? "Where are you?"

"I'm here!"

"Where were you?" Kurapika asked. Breathing very hard.

"I went to ...er.. Pee." I lied.

"Liar. Peeing is not so painful that you should cry."

I rubbed my eyes, but my tears wouldn't stop rolling. Kurapika placed his arms around me and I just cried on his shoulders.

"Don't mope. I'm here." At the moment, I really melted into his arms. "I'll protect you."

Maybe. Maybe after everything is over, I will tell you. That I love you.

The next day was a blur. My eyes were puffy from last night's crying. I think I cried for at least half an hour. I remember Kurapika's shirt was wet from my tears. I've decided that I'd watch over Kurapika. He can't fight them with his chains. He'd die.

"Ants!" Hagrid yelled.

"Everyone, prepare to fight!"

A group of mutated animals charged at us.

"Whatever happens," Kurapika uttered, "Sakura is saved to battle the king. Keep her safe."

"An eye for an eye!" Hagrid cheered.

Everything burst like firecrackers. Frankenstein carried me on his back so that I would not get hurt. Kurapika was having trouble with the giant bee lady.

"Frank! Let me go!"

"Can't strict order from the leader."

"But he's in trouble."

"Hunter's code is to leave the others who can't follow."

"Let go!" I looked at Kurapika. "Kurapika! Behind you!!!" I can't watch. No! I can hear it. I can hear his screams. No! Frank ran away from the group headed towards the nest.

"Let go you stupid moron."

"I can't"

"Don't you see your friends are in trouble? Let go of me!" I punched his shoulder on where he was carrying me.

"I have no friends"

"Well if you leave them like that, you would never have friends." I looked at the people battling. It's not for the world anymore. It's for themselves.

"Ah. The rare prey that killed my guard."

Franklin was strapped in a corner and I was in front of the King being laughed at by Chimera animals. I don't care anymore. My life is ending anyway. Kurapika's dead. I can never go back home. Tears squeezed out.

"Aw. It looks like the princess wails for her beloved." More laughter boomed.

"Release her."

They untied my chains.

I'm ready.

The King slowly slid towards me in his silver robe and lifted my chin.

Concentrate your aura!

"I can see that you are born lovely."

"Like I'd believe that." I thrust my fist towards his chest. "But do you like this?" My blade was stuck out from his chest. He laughed. He just laughed!

"What a funny female." He swished his scorpion tail and stabbed Frank.

"FRANK!"

"That's for being so rude towards me." He pulled the blade out and tossed it to the ground.

"What? You're supposed to die?"

"Was I now?"

"You are supposed to die like. All those people you've killed."

"Isn't it the same thing as killing cows for meat?"

"No it isn't"

"Why is that? Why can"t we kill humans."

Tears gushed out. "We just can't."

"Why are trees sacrifice to make houses? Why can't we pluck bones out of human bodies and build houses too? Humans keep pets and abuse them. Why can't we keep them as pets too?"

Chains from my dream popped from my mind."When someone kills another, there is bound to be someone to cry. And I do not want that."A chain materialized from my arm. "But...." It tightened around his heart. "To die without any one remembering you is the saddest thing." The next thing I knew was that my chains crushed his heart.

"Kurapika. Daisuki-des. (I love you)"

"Sakura! Pay attention!" Bellowed the geometry teacher.

You never did experience all your firends to die in front of you before.

"Class, I would like to introduce a new transfer student. Come on in and introduce yourself."

"Um. Good Morning. My name is Kurapika..."

The End...


End file.
